1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and more specifically, relates to an image capturing apparatus configured so as to record moving image data by dividing the moving image data into multiple blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display device which is mounted on the head of a person for observing images, a photographing device which is mounted on the head of a person for photographing, and a device including both functions, have been known.
For example, the head mounted display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-240889 can perform photographing while displaying and observing an image being photographed by a television camera device on a display device mounted on the head, and also can perform selective intake of external light via the display device by operating a control switch provided on the television camera device as necessary.
Also, the image recording device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164186 of which a eyeglass frame includes an image capturing unit or the like can photograph a subject in the same direction as the line of sight of a photographer by directing the photographing lens of the image capturing unit in the same direction as the photographer. In addition, with this Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164186, a technique for superimposing and displaying an image photographed by the image capturing unit over the subject due to external light by providing a goggle-type personal liquid crystal projector including a casing portion having light transparency in the image capturing unit is disclosed.
However, with the head mounted display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-240889, a photographer needs to dedicate himself/herself to photographing operations while observing a photographing image on the display device at the time of photographing, so for example, in the event of photographing various types of an event such as a athletic meet, festival, or the like, the photographer himself/herself cannot enjoy the event as much as directly observing a real subject, and consequently, has a bigger burden due to this. Also, in the event of observing computerized images in closed space for a long time, tiredness unlike that of natural observation of directly looking at a subject is an empirical fact.
Also, with the image recording device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-164186, simply providing the eyeglass-type frame with the image capturing unit cannot perform observing a subject and recognizing a photographing range simultaneously, so the photographer needs to look aside from the subject once to confirm the image display unit of the camera body side separately provided. On the other hand, with the configuration wherein the image capturing unit is provided in the personal liquid crystal projector, an image to be displayed and a subject to be transmitted may be brought into view simultaneously, but the photographer is forced to focus attention on the image to be displayed at the time of photographing, resulting in a hurdle for the photographer himself/herself to enjoy an event or the like.
Thus, with the aforementioned techniques, it is difficult for a photographer to behave naturally as persons other than the photographer at the time of photographing, resulting in placing the photographer under constraint due to photographing operation, and imposing a burden on the photographer.
In addition, with the conventional techniques, the device to be mounted on the head and the other device are connected with a cable, resulting in inconvenience such as the photographer getting into a hassle with the cable when carrying the device, the cable causing an obstacle to the photographer moving, and the like.